Gruntilda's Lair
Gruntilda's Lair is the lair of the evil witch, Gruntilda, before her first defeat by Banjo and Kazooie. During Banjo-Kazooie, most of the game is set in this massive area. Within the lair itself, there are entrances to nine different worlds: : Mumbo's Mountain : Treasure Trove Cove : Clanker's Cavern : Bubblegloop Swamp : Freezeezy Peak : Gobi's Valley : Mad Monster Mansion : Rusty Bucket Bay : Click Clock Wood Outside of these nine worlds, there are a number of different rooms and sub-areas. The hat on top of the lair is actually a tower, which ultimately leads to the roof where the final battle against Gruntilda takes place in Banjo-Kazooie. Unlike most main antagonists' lairs, Gruntilda's Lair actually serves as the hub world of the first game. When Banjo and Kazooie visit the lair again in Banjo-Tooie, the lair has been severely wrecked, as the entrance inside of the cave shaped like Gruntilda's face is blocked by rocks, and the player only use of visiting this area is visiting Cheato. Below is the theme song for Gruntilda's Lair that you can play and listen to: Gruntilda's Lair Games: Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie Boss: Gruntilda Number of Moves: None Items: Jigsaw Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Giant Blue Eggs Giant Red Feathers Giant Gold Feathers Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Wading Boots Running Shoes Transformation: Pumpkin Classification: Hub Theme: Lair Points of Interest *Gruntilda Portrait #1 (Only slightly to be seen in Banjo-Tooie only with a hole in it and slightly zoomed-in) *Mumbo's Mountain Atrium (with Mumbo's Mountain puzzle) *Gruntilda Round Floor Tile (with Treasure Trove Cove and Clanker's Cavern puzzles) *Waterfall Room *Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room *Treasure Trove Cove Atrium *Pipe Drainage Room (Clanker's Cavern Atrium and Bubblegloop Swamp Puzzle) *Huge Gruntilda Statue *Swamp Room (Bubblegloop Swamp Atrium and Freezeezy Peak Puzzle) *Giant Stone Urn (Gobi's Valley Atrium) *Gruntilda Face Statue *Freezeezy Peak Atrium *Lava Room (Gobi's Valley Puzzle) *Cemetery (Mad Monster Mansion Atrium) *Mumbo's Shack *Water-Level Raising Room *Gruntilda's Port (Rusty Bucket Bay Atrium) *Click Clock Wood Atrium *Grunty's Furnace Fun Room *Transformation Room *Gruntilda's Portrait #2 (Top of the Tower Puzzle) *Dingpot's Room *Red Honeycomb Puzzle *Top of the Tower Worlds *Mumbo's Mountain *Treasure Trove Cove *Clanker's Cavern *Bubblegloop Swamp *Freezeezy Peak *Gobi's Valley *Mad Monster Mansion *Rusty Bucket Bay *Click Clock Wood Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces Note: Jigsaw Pieces two through ten can ONLY be collected after the corresponding world's Witch Switch has been pressed. #Left of the main entrance. #On top of the Mumbo's Mountain entrance - accessible only by termite. (Mumbo's Mountain) #On top of the ship near the entrance to Treasure Trove Cove - climb on the cannon. (Treasure Trove Cove) #Beak Buster Attack the two eyes of Gruntilda's in the flat disc with her portrait. (Clanker's Cavern) #Jump inside the gold urn in the room just before Gobi's Valley - use the Shock Spring Jump Pad actvated through a room blocked by a breakable brick wall. (Bubblegloop Swamp) #In an alcove high above the entrance to Freezeezy Peak - use the Flying Pad under cobwebs in the nearby room - activate the pad with a switch in a lower alcove, and use the Running Shoes to reach the pad in a certain amount of time. (Freezeezy Peak) #Inside the gold coffin in the room with the gold urn - use the Shock Spring Jump Pad. (Gobi's Valley) #Break the glass eye in the Gruntilda Face Statue - use the Flying Pad under cobwebs near the Freezeezy Peak Atrium - activate the pad with a switch in an alcove above the Freezeezy Peak entrance, and use the Running Shoes to reach the pad in a certain amount of time. (Mad Monster Mansion) #In an alcove leading to the level three water switch. (Rusty Bucket Bay) #In an alcove above the entrance to the Click Clock Wood area - accessible only by bumblebee. (Click Clock Wood) Extra Lives *On the back of the huge Gruntilda Statue's hat. *At the Bubblegloop Swamp entrance room, near the three logs, jump to the top of the middle one. *In the Mad Monster Mansion Puzzle Room, after pushing the second water raise switch, go to the surface and you should see it. *Behind Mumbo's Shack (the house you can only enter if you're a pumpkin inside the graveyard). *Located behind some roots in the room with the Click Clock Wood Puzzle. *Behind the entrance to Click Clock Wood, walking in the grass until Banjo rises a little out of the grass, Banjo is on top of a Shock Spring Jump Pad. Use it to jump on top of the Click Clock Wood entrance and collect it to get an Extra Life. You can also be the bumblebee to get it too. *Located on the window ledge near the last yellow Warp Cauldron, after completing Grunty's Furnace Fun. *There are four Extra Lives in Grunty's Furnace Fun. Characters Banjo-Kazooie has lots of characters, both good and bad. The enemies feature some lair-exclusive enemies, as well as world-exclusive enemies that are only enemies after the world they are associated with have been accessed. Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Tooty *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo *Brentilda *Cheato *Mighty Jinjonator *Warp Cauldron Bad Characters Lair-Exclusive Bad Characters *Klungo *Dingpot *Red Gruntling *Blue Gruntling *Black Gruntling *Chump *Piranha Water *Sand Eels *Tee-Hee *Grille Chompa *Bigbutt *Whipcrack *Beehive World-Exclusive Bad Characters *Ticker - Appears in the Mumbo's Mountain Atrium after Mumbo's Mountain has been accessed. *Snippet - Appears in the Treasure Trove Cove Atrium after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Shrapnel - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern Atrium after Treasure Trove Cove has been accessed. *Grille Chompa - Appears in the Clanker's Cavern Atrium after Clanker's Cavern has been accessed. *Buzzbomb - Appears in the Bubblegloop Swamp Atrium after Bubblegloop Swamp has been accessed. *Sir Slush - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak Atrium after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Chinker - Appears in the Freezeezy Peak Puzzle Room after Freezeezy Peak has been accessed. *Mum-Mum - Appears in the Gobi's Valley Atrium after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Scabby - Appears in the Gobi's Valley Atrium after Gobi's Valley has been accessed. *Ripper - Appears in the Mad Monster Mansion Atrium after Mad Monster Mansion has been accessed. *Floatsam - Appears in the Rusty Bucket Bay Atrium after Rusty Bucket Bay has been accessed. *Big Clucker - Appears in the Click Clock Wood Atrium after Click Clock Wood has been accessed. Boss *Gruntilda Mini Games *Grunty's Furnace Fun Trivia *The first few bars of the theme music to Gruntilda's Lair sounds very reminiscent to the famous song "The Teddy Bears' Picnic". *Although they were separate game levels in Banjo-Kazooie, the entrance to the lair was all the player could access in Banjo-Tooie and was part of Spiral Mountain. Gallery Cemetery.jpg|Cemetery Click Clock Wood Atrium.jpg|Click Clock Wood Atrium Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room.png|Click Clock Wood Puzzle Room Dingpot's Room.png|Dingpot's Room Freezeezy Peak Atrium.png|Freezeezy Peak Atrium Giant Urn Room.jpg|Giant Urn Room Gruntilda Face Statue.png|Gruntilda Face Statue Gruntilda's Port.png|Gruntilda's Port Gruntilda's Portrait #1.jpg|Gruntilda's Portrait #1 Gruntilda's Portrait 2.jpg|Gruntilda's Portrait #2 Gruntilda's Round Floor Tile.png|Gruntilda's Round Floor Tile Grunty's Furnace Fun Room.jpg|Grunty's Furnace Fun Room Huge Gruntilda Statue.png|Huge Gruntilda Statue Lava Room.png|Lava Room Mumbo's Mountain Atrium.png|Mumbo's Mountain Atrium Mumbo's Shack.png|Mumbo's Shack Pipe Drainage Room.png|Pipe Drainage Room Red Honeycomb Puzzle.jpg|Red Honeycomb Puzzle Swamp Room.JPG|Swamp Room Top of the Tower.jpg|Top of the Tower Transformation Room.png|Transformation Room Treasure Trove Cove Atrium.jpg|Treasure Trove Cove Atrium Waterfall Room.jpg|Waterfall Room Water-Level Raising Room.png|Water-Level Raising Room Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:General wiki templates Category:Article management templates Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Policy Category:Site maintenance Category:Category templates Category:Browse Category:Site administration